This invention relates to apparatus and process for transporting brick elements cut from a continuous ribbon of brick-forming material to a transfer position for transfer onto pallets or the like.
Republic of Germany DE-OS 25 56 956 describes a process where split-bricks, cut off from a clay or refractory band or ribbon are fed onto a conveyor track of a distribution device. The distribution device, consisting of a conveyor belt, is driven at a higher speed and distributes the split bricks to two conveyor belts driven in connecting relationship with the distribution device. The distribution device may be moved across the feed direction of the split-bricks and may be moved by a crank drive back and forth in such a manner that one split-brick each may be fed alternatingly to the conveyor belts. The split-bricks move upon the conveyor belts to assembly tongue elements which are pulled away from the split-bricks, thereby depositing them upon pallets.
With this known arrangement there is a disadvantage in that the conveyor belt and the distributing device run at different speeds so that friction arises on the bottoms of the split-bricks when being transferred from the conveyor belt to the distributing device, and this leads to deformation of sensitive and delicate material.
Due to the fact that the distributing device is only capable of moving one split-brick unto the conveyor belts when the distributing device swivels, a definite amount of time is needed for that, thereby causing a delay in the transport sequence of the split-bricks.
Furthermore, there is another disadvantage in that the arrangement of the conveyor belt, the distributing device, and the transportation belts results in large building costs and also a need for a large amount of space.
Another disadvantage is that the split-bricks tend to overturn due to the uneven motion of the distributing mechanism. This occurs particularly when working with thin split-bricks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of known prior art devices and to provide a method and apparatus for the transport of split-bricks to a transfer station which allows even at high output, trouble-free and fast transport of the split-bricks without any frictional effects and which also require only low capital investment while needing but little space.
The method and apparatus of the present invention provides for a particularly high output because the needed transport cycle occurs in tandem and because the split-bricks are not subjected to a back and forth movement which limits the output.
Furthermore, the split-bricks are transported from one conveyor belt to another conveyor belt always at identical speeds so that this transfer occurs without the influence of friction.
Due to the compact design of construction, the need for space is minimized, and the apparatus may be used wherever space is at a premium.
Furthermore, the compact mode of construction allows great savings due to the avoidance of a need for long conveyors and a distributing device, an advantage to be found in reduced costs of investment.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The constructions and operations of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.